Robstarr oneshots
by MegaPrimo1
Summary: Robstarr oneshots collected. BBrae, Cyjinx and other ships included. I haven't abandoned my other teen titans plot based story, dont worry.
1. Tardy

Dick Grayson was late for class. He had to help Bruce lock up The Riddler (fifth time that week, he pointed out) and then he had to remind Garfield that he already had 8 tardies and could get kicked out of high school at any time. Then he pulled out his grapple gun, strapped his utility belt over his school uniform, and set off for Central City University. When he arrived, he had stopped 3 robberies, punched a racoon in the mouth, and accepted 3 calls about Jason Todd's various in-school insurrections. When he arrived at the college, it was 1:30 PM, he had missed half of his classes, and there was a huge tear in his shirtsleeve. Defeated, he just waited for Starfire to come out.

And there she was. She was wearing a sweater and jeans, one that Dick remembered giving her for Christmas. When she saw him, she smiled and his steely heart melted like butter. For all that he put on his tough guy act, she could soften him in seconds. When she got close enough, she fell against him. "I'm so tired. And Jump City is so far away. Could you see if Bruce could give me a ride back home?" Nightwing nestled his head on her shoulder, her bushy hair tickling his nose. "You could stay at my place…" He suggested, immediately realizing what a bad idea that was, and found heat crawling up his face. Which is why her response surprised him. "Awesome! I don't think I've been inside your new apartment! We can hang out! Play games, get a pizza, watch a movie…" He chuckled, amused at her immediate enthusiasm, which had really grown on him, and ruffled her hair with his hand calloused hand. "Hop on my back, I can get us to my place." She hopped on his back, and he strapped a grapple gun to the back of each hand. Using rock climbing gear to secure her, he dived off the side of the several story university library, and began swinging his way to Gotham.

He had reached his apartment in record time, and Star had fallen asleep on his back. Gently, he set her down on his bed, and tucked her in. She mumbled something like 'Don't stay up too late sweetie', which made a furious blush cover his face. He took a hasty shower, trying to wash off all of his feelings and thoughts for Star. Then he pulled on a fresh pair of boxers and a semi-clean hoodie and collapsed on the couch, the day's exertion catching up with him. As he drifted off, he thought of how Kori may not be a royal family member on Tamaran. But he decided she would always be his princess. And he would cross the universe and back for her.


	2. Princess

**Hello readers! if you like this, let me know! More will follow.**

* * *

When Princess Koriand'r awoke, her clothes were changed, replaced with men's pyjamas that smelled faintly of bar soap. A faint scent of something freshly baked and sweet wafted into the room. She got up and wandered blearily into the kitchen. Dick was there, wearing a frilly apron, and holding a spatula covered in batter. When he heard the 'pitter-patter' of her feet, he whipped around, and turned the stove off. "Star!" He cried in excitement. "I made pancakes, waffles, and all of your other favorite breakfast foods." She blushed, and shyly asked "How long did this take?" He shrugged dismissively "Three, maybe four hours, tops. Its no big deal." Kori, shocked, began stammering apologies "You really didn't need to do this. I would have been fine! This really is too much trouble." Dick crossed the room in a single stride, putting his spatula down on the counter. "Don't say that. I would do anything for you. You are worth the stars, and everything else the universe has to offer. You are my princess." Kori felt surging emotion, and had to look down to keep from going crazy. She only looked up when he cupped her cheek in his hand. "Is this the part where you kiss me?" he asked. She giggled in spite of herself, and standing on her tiptoes, planted a kiss on her cheek. "You get more later, my sweet, adorable prince." And he would get more. Much, much more.


End file.
